Currently, the coverage and reporting of an event which by a broadcasting station, which is not taking place in a studio environment usually includes the dispatching of a reporter crew to the event location. This may be relatively expensive because of the equipment and personnel involved. Accordingly, the number of events that can be covered with crew members of the broadcasting station is limited.
Logistical problems may in particular arise in providing live coverage and reporting of unannounced and developing events. The coverage of such events require the dispatching of the crew to the event location as quickly as possible to avoid missing out on reporting details of the event. Traffic congestion on the way to the location and shortage of equipment for instance may cause delay in the reporting of the event as it occurs.
There is thus a need to reduce the costs that are involved in providing coverage of an event while increasing logistical flexibility.